Electronic device housings often include multiple components that are coupled together to form the housing. For example, two or more housing components may be coupled together to form an outer or exterior surface of the housing and to form an interior cavity or volume in which components of the electronic device are housed. The housing may also include joint structures or other intermediate components positioned between the housing components. The joint structures may form part of an exterior surface of the housing along with the housing components. The housing and joint structures may be formed from various materials, such as metal, plastic, or the like.